The present state of the art regarding a device that will seek to achieve a constant depth while traveling through a body of water includes, but is not limited to, fishermen attempting to retrieve a lure via traditional methods, and/or troll a fishing lure that will seek and ultimately maintain a constant depth in the water. The purpose of attempting to target a specific depth in water while fishing is a typical desire of most fishermen. Present methods using current products for depth-specific-fishing, while in motion, require a considerable amount of skill as to the retrieval/trolling speed of the lure and scope of the fishing line. Scope of the fishing line refers to the length of fishing line from the fisherman to the device. Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of achieving and then maintaining a constant depth while traveling through the water requiring minimal skill on the part of the user to achieve this task.